The New Beginning
by TheFantasyPrincess
Summary: Link sets out on a new adventure.. but it's not about fighting monsters or traveling to the Twilight Zone. He somehow has to confess his feelings to the girl he's loved ever since he first laid his eyes on her. LinkxZelda!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be a super short chapter, just seeing if I should continue or not! If you guys like it, I'll keep going on with this story :) if not.. Well, yeah. Hahah R&R!  
><strong>

"Link!"

Link stirred, snuggling deeper into his bed. He groaned. This is how he woke up everyday. He chuckled to himself, realizing he never gets up on time to go to work and herd the goats. Link barely opened his eyes as he got up out of bed and stretched.

"Same old, same old…" He muttered to himself.

He wondered why he couldn't find adventure anymore. He remembered those days where he'd run through the field of Hyrule, going to temple after temple. He smiled. He remembered Midna, his dear friend, who he no longer gets to talk to. His shadow felt empty. So many things have happened, yet, nothing has changed. The grass is still the same color, the sky is still the same blue. But Link knew something was different. Something was going to happen. He felt excitement rush through his blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed :)! I have decided that I'm going to go on with this story! **

**I don't own anything!**

**ENJOY!**

Zelda gracefully walked towards her windows, opening the curtains, gratefully letting the sun soak into her creamy white skin. She forgot how much she'd missed the view from the castle. She sat on her bed and brushed her hair, getting ready for the biggest day of her life. It had been three years. Three years since she'd step into her room, three years since she'd seen the people who helped her grow up, and three years since she had seen Link. Zelda knew that if she went to Death Mountain that she wouldn't have the time to see anybody. She'd have to focus on her training and only that. Zelda's father always complained about how Zelda couldn't look out for herself because she wasn't strong enough because of how fragile she was. Then the king had a new idea and it was put into action before she could even object. Zelda was then being sent off to Death Mountain.

She wondered what Link was doing. Did he look any different? What if he doesn't think I'm beautiful? What if he turns me away? Zelda knew she loved Link. From the first day she met him, she loved him. She loved the way he'd always comfort her and look out for her. Zelda hugged herself and smiled, just soaking in the thought that they'd finally reunite. She quickly got up and walked towards her closet, pulling out her mother's old favorite dress. It was a light violet, and fit Zelda in all the right places. As she slipped it on, she heard a light tap on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled

Impa opened the door and peaked her head in,

"Are you ready to finally see Link?" Impa smirked

A light blush appeared on Zelda's face and she slowly nodded her head.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zelda nervously sighed, fidgeting and playing with her thumbs.

**I don't really know where i want this story to go yet so I'm ending this chapter here!**

**Thanks for reading!  
><strong>

**And don't forget to review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

As Link walked out his front door, about to climb down the ladder, Colin starts sprinting up the hill.

"Link! Are you excited?" He yells, smiling

"Eh?" Link tilts his head

"What? You don't remember? You have to get ready! The princess will be here any minute!"

"What…?"

It then hits him. How could he forget? Zelda is coming home today! Yeah, he thinks about her almost every night, reliving that hug she'd given him when she left for the mountains. He counted the days down until her homecoming. He practically wrote it all over his home!

Link turns, swiftly running back into his house, throwing clothes into random spaces where they will be forever forgotten. He cleans every corner from top to bottom in a daze, wondering what she'll look like. Did she still have those beautiful eyes that he wished he could just get lost in? Maybe she met someone while she was gone. What if she already loved somebody else? Link already planned out how he was going to tell her his feelings but suddenly, just thinking about it made the butterflies turn into huge birds.

Link ruffles his hands through his hair, looking all around, making sure everything is perfect. He abruptly shoots his head up,

"Shower!" He yells, almost forgetting

He quickly strips, throwing his clothes under his bed and making a run for the bathroom. Link showers like there's no tomorrow, and in record timing, he's getting dressed again.

Link walks to the front door, debating if he should greet her or wait for her to find him. He decides he'll just sit and wait, acting like he has a hold of the situation and what not. Link walks towards the simple chairs and promptly sits down, hands across his chest. He sits there for what seems forever until he cant take it anymore.

He grabs his shoes, stuffing his feet into them and makes a beeline for the door. Right as he is less than a centimeter away from going outside, his door opens and runs in an excited Zelda. She then slams into him, knocking him to the floor, her arms above his head breathing fairly hard.

Those eyes, that smell, her smile… All the same, he thinks. Link smiles and brings her in for a hug, noting how perfect her body fits to his. Zelda sighs,

"I missed you…" She breaths into his ear

"I missed you, too. More than you could ever imagine." He leans in, kissing her forehead, before he gets up and offers her a hand.

Zelda hesitates, liking their position on the floor, but decides it's too soon to speak her mind… So she grabs takes his hand and he effortlessly pulls her up.

They stay like that for awhile, lost in each others eyes, taking in everything about each other.

"You look different." Link states

And she did. Her body was more of a woman's now, with her curves in all the right places and her face was skinnier now that her baby fat was completely gone. Her stomach was as flat as a board and her arms were strong, showing she wasn't just laying around in the mountains.

Zelda saw the way Link was looking her up and down and she smirked. Just the reaction she was hoping for.

"I'll take that as a compliment. You do too, though."

He looked like a total stranger now that she thought about it. His arms were at least strong enough to carry a bull and he was tall enough where he could rest his chin on top of her head. His ears were now pierced and he had a light tan, which she expected, from all the hours that he was outside working.

Wasting no time, Link grabs her hand and runs. He sprints off towards Faron Woods, knowing this was there favorite spot to just relax. Zelda knows it's the perfect time to show off her new talent, and she starts to run faster.

"I'll race you!" She says, giggling

"You're on!" Link smirks

Just as he was about to pick up, her hand breaks free from his and she sprints towards the spring. Link was dazed. She was at least a couple feet in front of him and he was running the fastest he could. What had they done to her up there? He shook his head, focusing on running.

When he reaches the spring, not to long after Zelda, he sees her lying in a patch of grass gasping for air.

"I… beat… you…" She finally gets out between breaths

Link just chuckles, because frankly, that's all he can pretty much do after all that running.

Zelda abruptly jumps up and pushes him off his feet and into the deep part of the spring, laughing so hard there's tears in her eyes. She feels like this isn't real, like this is one of her many fantasies where Link falls in love with her. Her thoughts are suddenly cut off when a pair of strong hands are already pulling her into the perfectly warm water. Zelda squirms until she is comfortable sitting in Link's arms, looking into his flawless blue eyes again.

Before she even had time to blink, Link was leaning in, with his eye lids half closed and his hair dripping wet. She took in the smell of him and slowly started to lean in herself…

"Link! Are you over h-" Ilia stops running, immediately shutting up.


End file.
